The chances I would take
by DarkenedRose
Summary: Old habits die hard.Six years ago,someone disappeared from Kai's life-But once she completes her mission,will she ever be the same again?Rrated for rape,sex and language
1. The start

DarkenedRose: Hmmm...why did I write this? I don't know...my sister has a crush on someone from BeyBlade, and is constantly watching it...maybe that's why?  
  
King and Queen turned around, and saw their two new apprentices approach, and smiled. "How did it go?"  
  
"We won." Said the male, Kai saw us blading though. I think he expects us to try to get the Bitbeasts again."  
  
"He'd be very right then, wouldn't he?" king said with a chuckle "Prince, leave. Me and Queen want a word with Princess."  
  
The Prince started to leave, but turned at the door and shook his head.  
  
"She hasn't said a word since we saw Kai. Don't expect her to start any time soon."  
  
"I'm sure I can... deal with that, Prince." King turned and faced Queen "Give me the Bitbeast, I'll handle the rest. Go get some training"  
  
Queen paled slightly, but handed him the Bitbeast, leaving as quickly as possible.  
  
King smirked and walked towards Princess, and cupped her cheek with his hand. When she pushed him away, his smile disappeared and he leaned closer. "Do you want freedom or not? Now, why won't you talk?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her ruby eyes shadowed by her dark hair. "You know why. The first time I see him for six years, and he hates me."  
  
"Well then, that's your own fault isn't it?"  
  
"No, actually, it's yours." She replied darkly. "YOU stole my bitpeice while I was asleep. YOU made me stay here with you and your 'queen' and 'prince'. YOU said that I had to 'earn' my Bitbeast back. YOU rape me just because I'm there, and female. YOU decided that I couldn't leave until I consent to sex with either that stupid, dim-witted, no-brained prince or yourself. Because YOU knew that I would never do that. Also, YOU took me away from the Bladebreakers. How's that for a guilt trip?"// Not like he has a conscience in the first place though.//  
  
He 'hmmph'ed and glared at her. He looked at the bitpeice in his hand and smiled. // Yes, maybe I COULD have 'consensual' sex with her. Maybe she might just do that for this...// He gripped it firmly in his hand and chuckled.  
  
Princess just sighed and realised he was planning something, again. //I hate being here enough, but they could at least remember my name is Aasha.//  
  
Not bad, for my first fic...I think it is a little bit fast though. Maybe I should add more story? This is meant to have a story! It's meant to be a story..  
  
Please review, I need constructive replies. Whether or not it is criticism. 


	2. chapter 2

Key:  
"Talking"  
//thinking//  
(/Bitbeast talking/)  
(\Human talking to Bitbeast)  
A/n...yeah, I decided to write more...why? Because my sister watched Beyblade  
again...I'm beginning to like it almost as much as SHE does!  
BTW, my sis has a name of ff.net- Seifer_selphie_fan. She told me to tell  
you that. Its not like I have a choice-She knows the password to my  
computer. AND to my floppies-she'd delete it, or worse-read it... She's a  
very, very evil person...believe me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback-Kai's Mind..then room...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai Hiwatari watched from behind some bushes as a mysterious couple took  
the attack ring from the blade they just won a battle against.  
(/It's strange, Kai. they have uniforms similar to King and Queen's/)  
(\I noticed, Dranzer...But why are they here? /)  
Suddenly, one of them turned around, seeing him. S/he notified their  
partner, pointing is his direction.  
//Shit, they saw me// Kai thought in his ever-so-calm manner.  
"Princess! There's a boy hiding in the bushes" The first of the two said to  
the other one.  
The second one, Princess, turned and saw him looking towards them. She  
immediately turned around, and gestured for the other to leave with her.  
//Those eyes... they're just like--//  
(/Don't think about her, Kai. Sometimes I think you were right, especially  
about the feeling being a weakness. /)  
(\Dranzer, you KNOW how I felt... feel... about Aasha. I can't help it. \)  
(/fine, but it's you're life you are ruining, by holding onto someone  
that's been given up for dead.../)  
As Kai ran off into the distance, he realised that even if Dranzer was  
right, He wasn't going to be giving up this particular weakness anytime  
soon..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai woke with a start as he realised what King and Queen were up to. If  
they were back in town, that is. "They want our Bitbeasts...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Royal Hideout-hall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prince punched the wall as he waited for Princess to wake up. She had been  
asleep for six hours, and they needed to get going.  
King walked up to him and shook his head.  
"Is the door unlocked?"  
"Yes."  
"Why haven't you gone in there then?"  
"I have many reasons. Respecting privacy for one."  
"Whatever." King replied as he opened the door and walked in. He saw that  
she was wide-awake, but just sitting there, in a daze. He shut the door,  
locking it.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her, grabbing her arm.  
"DONT TOUCH ME!!" She yelled, surprising him.  
"What??"  
"I SAID don't touch me."  
"Why ever not?"  
"I just had a VERY revealing conversation with my Bitbeast."  
"So?"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"Fuck"  
  
Once again, please review... 


End file.
